


Love in Paris

by armipace22



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: London, Love, M/M, New Year, Paris (City), Rings, surprise commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armipace22/pseuds/armipace22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very busy year for both Lee and Richard receive an invitation to Paris, accompanied by the Pace family and a chance of a surprise commitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This story will inspire me in that rumor that ran earlier this year, Richard had traveled to France with the Lee family.
> 
> sorry for spelling errors, speak and write Spanish, I translated.

Lee was in London with Richard , it was the first time I stayed there at Christmas time and when I was in that city was just for work.  
Almost 7am the phone ringing woke Lee hit both still asleep, without opening his eyes Lee groping grabbed her phone while Richard back on the other side to try to continue sleeping was given , had set a bad mood because the hated waking up with a call - Oh please! Who are you calling at this hour? - Richard said as he looked at the time on your phone - must be something important - Lee replied hoarsely - who calls me shit ? - Lee said between asleep -? HAS CALLED ME How LEE ? ! - when suddenly jumped up and shouted -DAD ! ? ? DAD , I'm sorry I had not seen it was your calling ? Something the matter? - Oh no no , please do not be alarmed , it is too early for there but called them an invitation to you and Richard . - His father replied - Yes , tell Dad - We are going almost the whole family to Paris and we thought maybe you two want to come with us and .... - Interrupted Lee - Oh yeah Dad ! Richard accepted your invitation - clear that Richard had not said a word , which straightened on the bed and looked at Lee not getting anything at all of what had allegedly accepted the invitation ? Do ? He wondered ,we are finding there, thanks Dad! - Hung so happily that Richard was still sitting on the bed , disheveled and with some brands of sheets waiting to be dijiera something - do you have anything to tell me ? - Lee standing there with his hands on waist and smiling -Rich, packing their bags , we're going to Paris ! - Paris ! Exclaimed - Oh yes mom and dad invited us to Paris for a few days - he spoke impressed Richard , while preparing the bags - do you gonna make me ? -Do not have to take by force, babe! Almost pressing his lips against Richard - hmmm , I think you convinced me! - Answered with a smile.

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Enjoy Paris , yes seize every moment , you had to not hide , could walk freely without being noticed by anyone , they went to dinner alone and also including Lee's parents , even ventured to leave their names on a padlock as a promise of love to throw the key into the river , and nights of sex were not lacking in those days who were there were in Paris as well be called " the city of love " , the invitation did not miss the younger brother of Lee , who joined with them 3 days before ending his days in France , it was then decided to know all the Alps.  
And so ended knowing that beautiful place , surrounded by mountains , snow skiing and desire , something they had learned in their stay in New Zealand , Brother Lee did not hold their excitement to know the place and take pictures and run to publish your account social , photos of mountains , the skiing photos and pictures with his older brother and Richard included .  
Nobody would have imagined that Richard had something to say or rather something to confess to Lee, until that night , at dinner with Lee's family in their rented cottage overlooking the great mountains that adorned the windows of the place.  
At a time with intense bravery Richard interrupts blow to Lee's parents was to make a farewell toast their holiday - I apologize for this, but I need to say something - a nervous voice and looking at Lee - is actually a Lee who want to say something and have everyone here and ...... - swallowed more saliva than usual Richard Oh please do not apologize , if you do have something to say - I speak very honestly Lee's father and some intrigue at once to know that was what I was going to say, but all were silent and looking at Richard , Lee's parents , his sister , his brother and his younger brother began to get impatient and said :Let Rich ! That 's what you want to say ? Lee looked at him and ran his hand on the back of Richard :Babe , what 's wrong?  
Teeing courage put the cup on the table, put his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small box - Mr. and Mrs. Pace ... I ask permission to commit to Lee - almost Lee falls from the chair in which he sat and others were left with open mouth without making a sound - both surprised all who dared to say : of course you have our permission to make happy our Lee! - Richard 's smile could not be bigger than it had ever been and Lee ... well , Lee did not enter you happiness in your body, both rings engraved with their names and then sealed with a kiss Now we have another reason to provide said his mom in tears -  
They went to sleep early the next morning came early flight to London , Lee lying in bed not stop looking at that ring on her finger was now -going to spend the eyes looking at that ring! - Richard said as he kissed her cheek Lee -you know Rich ... is that ...... - interrupts Richard - you know we can not always take it .. just for a while,I know babe , I know you will be spending our rings saved more time than they will use ! - ... I said that this will be for a while, he told Richard - I love you Rich ! Thanks for making me happy and for loving me so much - her hand stroking the hair of Lee: me too babe! - Burying his face in his neck were about to sleep , cuddle and eager to move forward , despite having to hide your love , know they are made for each other.


End file.
